


Uno and Animatronics

by ThatOneNightmare



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gambling, Hope you enjoy it's anyways lol, Humor, Mentions of Violence, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So this is kinda self-inserty???, UNO, Uno (card game), actually it's super self-inserty, i think, nightguard gets absolutely destroyed, sorry if those tag are off-putting it's just that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneNightmare/pseuds/ThatOneNightmare
Summary: A new nightguard enters the arena....





	Uno and Animatronics

"I-I-I-I'm sorry, I can't," The nightguard paused, took a moment to gather up their wits and continued, "I can't trust you like that? Y'know? I mean, I've heard some not-so-nice things about the night shift here, and that phones guy's message really didn't instill-instill any sort of confidence in such things."

The nightguard grimaced, shaking their head. This night was really turning out strange, to say the least. They's expected a calm night, to where maybe they could get some homework done. They kinda expected the dirty office, and it took a bit of will power not to wander out the office to clean it up- Although, they'd probably get distracted by something or the other. But the animatronics moving? The the rabbit staring at them through the dirty windows???

Not so much.

"Anyways, that's gotta be that. I'm not letting you in for anything. Unless-unless-unless it's for a game of Uno, that's always fun." The nightguard finished, mumbling the last bit near inaudibly.

Staring at the rabbit-Or was it a bunny?- the Nightguard watch it lumber away, the footsteps of the robot rather heavy on the tile. Scooting over to the door, they gave the button a quick smack, watching the door open and silently vowing to bring clorox wipes next time. Staying near said button, the nightguard pulled up the tablet, flipping through it idly. The bunny-rabbit had gone off the map, again. The chicken was in the kitchen, and Freddy was still on stage.

"I need to learn the other two's names. I feel kinda bad about only remembering Freddy's." They said to themselves, spinning in the chair. 

A familiar bit of purple caught their eye, and the nightguard quickly hit the button before the world stopped tilting. Stumbling back to the chair, they sat down and got their bearings. Giggling slightly, they turned to look at the bunny-rabbit, only to see it held something to the glass.

"Huh. Uno." They mumbled, more than a bit shocked. 

Taking the time to cover their hand in their uniform sleeve first, the nightguard hit the button to pen the door, and beckoned the rabbit in. Taking the dirty pack, and idly noting the loss of nearly half the deck, they began shuffling the cards. Handing five to the bunny-rabbit, the nightguard kept five to themself, and placed the rest on the ground.

"No betting, alright? Last time I saw anyone do that during a game of Uno, it involved candy, and a bunch of my church buddies against another church group. It wasn't pretty." They spoke, nodding towards the bunny-rabbit, who seemed bemused by the information.

It flipped a card from the floor pile, the card being a red 5. Shrugging, the bunny-rabbit put down a red draw 4, causing the nightguard to groan.

"Starting out a little harsh, aren't ya'?" They grumbled, drawing four cards, then placing down a red card of their own.

And on the game went. At some point, the chicken had joined in, and despite the nightguard's warning, a betting pool had started mid-game. It was mostly tokens, but soon the nightguard had placed their hat in as well. The game had only upped in intensity after that, but soon the poor nightguard was swamped in cards, and didn't seem to be loosing them anytime soon. The chicken placed down it's last card, and just as the 6am bell rung. Fist-pumping, it grabbed the nightguard's former hat and plopped it on, and turning to look at the bunny-rabbit, seeming very smug.

Giving out a groan, the bunny-rabbit lightly shoving the chicken, and the nightguard snickered at the pure silliness. Sliding out the chair, they set to picking up the uno cards, holding back their laughter as the animatronics continued play-fighting. Cards picked up, and set on the desk, the nightguard cleared their throat, catching the robot's attention.

"It seems the bell's rung for me, and I gotta-gotta go. Will y'all be up for another game tomorrow night?" The nightguard questioned, both the animatronics giving a creaky nod.

"Neat! Well' I'll see you two later then!" They finished, giving a small wave to the bunny-rabbit and chicken, then jogging towards the front desk to time out.

Giving a nod to the dayguards, the nightguard strolled home, feeling tired, but ultimately satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how this came about, I just had a sudden urge to write. Also, that church story is 100% true, I tell no lie. And it was hilarious.


End file.
